


staying in position

by writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle (twoandahalfslytherins)



Series: December Challenge [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Caning, Eliza POV, F/F, Femdom, Fingering, Masochist/submissive Maria, Modern Era, Sadist/Top Eliza, breast flogging, stress positions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:56:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoandahalfslytherins/pseuds/writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle
Summary: Eliza never considered herself capable of topping, much less sadism before Maria walked into her life.But now she wouldn't have it any other way.





	

“You know-” Eliza tapped the cane against Maria’s exposed hip, repressing a lip quirk when the woman shivered- “You can always ask for help.”

Of course, Maria was well aware that Eliza’s help always came with stipulations. For instance, Eliza might do a nice tie. One that would wrap from Maria’s knees to the nice pentagram chest harness she was already wearing. Ties running from ankle to floor would complete the makeshift triangle the angle of her body was creating. Something like that would effectively keep Maria in position, erase the risk of punishment for falling out of it.

But Eliza would probably also start the timer over, giving her a better chance to marvel over her submissive’s body.

What a lovely position it was. Maria’s arms stretched above her head, showing off not only the soft lines of her biceps but highlighting her torso as well. Hips lifted just a tad off the floor, thighs pressed together, knees straight, and her toes pointed. 

Eliza had even been kind enough to allow the more relaxed position, didn’t insist that Maria bring her thighs even closer to her chest.

No. Such a hold would end their play almost as soon as it began and Eliza had plans.

Brought down the cane once, twice, three times across the back of Maria’s thighs, reassuring her that she’d done nothing wrong. That Eliza was hitting her because she wanted to, not to correct her posture.

Eliza rather liked hitting Maria. In the beginning, she’d been so hesitant. Hadn’t been sure that she could give her girlfriend what she wanted. After all, all the boys that Eliza had dated assumed her to be so submissive. So pliable. An endless source of emotional labor and sexual gratification. 

Maria had been different. Not the first girl that Eliza dated, but definitely the first to drag Eliza’s hands to her throat. To eat Eliza out for hours with no expectation of having the favor returned. 

They’d started out slow. Scarves around the wrist, over the knee spankings with nothing more than Eliza’s hand. Eliza had spent hours agonizing over tutorials before performing her first box tie. It’d taken her weeks to move on to a paddle.

These days it was rare for Maria to leave the house without a rope harness under her clothes. She said it made her feel secure, protected. Teased that it meant that Eliza would know if anyone else touched her. 

Eliza didn’t consider herself a jealous woman, but she liked that too. 

There were only five minutes left when Maria’s knees bent. Just a small bit and she almost immediately corrected it. 

If Eliza had been looking away, perhaps she would have gotten away with it.

“Keep your toes pointed, or I start over,” Eliza instructed as she raised the cane.

Brought it down across both of Maria’s soles, enjoying the way it made her gasp. A sharp sound she repeated for the next three strikes, head tossed to one side. Eliza ran the length of the cane from toe to heel and then back. Made sure to dip into the arch as she plotted where to place the last one.

The cane made a satisfying ‘thwap’ when it caught just before the heel and Eliza tsked when Maria jolted with the impact.

Tapped Maria’s shapely ass with the cane, too gentle to be considered a hit. “I’ll allow that one, but don’t let it happen again. You have five more minutes.”

Sometimes, when she was feeling particularly mean, Eliza liked to add minutes for every mistake. Force Maria to hold the punishing position until she begged for mercy or started cry.

According to the things she’d read, there were Tops who loved tears. Sought to cause them whenever possible. But Eliza didn’t get particular pleasure from it, especially when Maria’s makeup looked so nice. 

What she did like was all the noises. The sniffling, how Maria worried her bottom lip when she was trying to prevent tears from falling. That was Eliza’s sweet spot. The almosts. The potential. Maria pulling through it.

“At ease,” Eliza said when the timer beeped. Waited until Maria’s legs rested against the floor again before asking how she was holding up. If she needed anything before continuing.

Grabbed a bottle of water from the cooler, not bothering to hide her grin when Maria cringed upon sitting up. Her thighs would be killing her for a while.

Eliza liked that too. The lingering pains, the bruises she could dig her fingers into over dinner. Knowing that she made an impact. That Maria would feel it for days to come. 

Maria drained almost half of the water before putting the bottle down. “I’m ready to move on, Mistress.”

The title Eliza wasn’t quite sold on, but it was better than the Ma’am that Maria started out with. There was almost a decade between them, but that didn’t mean that she needed to treat Eliza like an elder.

“On your feet.” Maybe that was cruel, all things considered, but it wouldn’t be for long and Maria could take it. “Hands behind your head, feet shoulder’s width apart.”

Eliza picked up the cane again, used it to spread Maria’s legs just a little further. Stopped just before the point where the stretch would be too much. 

Moved over to the table again, picking up the next implement for their scene. A nasty looking spider gag. When she saw it in Eliza’s hand, Maria opened her mouth obediently. Allowed her jaw to be stretched obscenely wide, pretty red lips hugging the curve of the metal O-ring even while the ‘legs’ of the spider smeared the color.

A more appealing sort of mess than dripping mascara and raccoon eyes. Plus it had the added benefit that drool would begin to fall soon. Drool was one of those things that Maria loved to hate and Eliza did so enjoy pushing her to those points.

“Just like that-” Eliza patted her cheek. “I’m going to flog your chest now. Do you remember your signal?”

Maria nodded, making an unattractive grunting noise. Two of them would slow the scene down, three would end it. 

Pleased, Eliza pinched one light brown nipple, rolling the silver barbell between forefinger and thumb when she was through. Tugged on it gently before turning her attention to the other one. Made sure to give it the same attention.

For good measure she dipped two fingers into Maria’s open mouth, sliding them back until Eliza felt her convulse. Used the saliva that it produced to draw a makeshift heart just over Maria’s real one. 

Eliza’s flogger was a mix of soft blue suede and black braids,a nice heavy handle that Eliza enjoyed the feel of. The few times she’d tried it on her thigh, she’d found it an interesting mix of soft, almost ticklish strokes and just a little bit of bite. Maria rather liked it, said it fit Eliza’s personality. 

What that meant, Eliza wasn’t sure. But it definitely served its purpose. Brought lovely red lines to the surface even as Maria struggled to keep a neutral expression. To keep her breathing even as Eliza flicked the tails across her breasts. Eliza varied the force behind each blow, careful to never fall into a rhythm. It was always more fun to watch the muscles in Maria’s arms and stomach jump with the shock of each hit. 

It was when Eliza cupped each breast, gripping the tender flesh and massaging the tissue that Maria finally whined. Which, of course, only mean that Eliza had to do it a little harder next time. Make sure that they were properly tender.

Maria’s breasts were so much bigger than her own. Where Eliza could get away with nipple pasties under a tank top, Maria struggled to find a sports bra that wasn’t too constricting. Eliza enjoyed the weight of them in her hands, the beautiful canvas that they provided her with.

The fact that they were sensitive didn’t hurt either. 

“Kneel.” Eliza stepped back to give Maria room to rest her feet. Nudged Maria’s knees further apart with the toe of her boot, this time giving in to the urge to push Maria to the limit. Rewarded the woman by rubbing her clit with it, humming when Maria ground down on her shoe.

There would time later for exploring that avenue. Finding out whether or not Maria would be interested in a more intense boot worship scene. 

Stroked the top of Maria’s head with one hand, trying to decide whether or not she wanted to start something else. Unfortunately, they had dinner with Hercules and Alex later on and there was no need to push the envelope and lose their chance to shower. Not with what they’d been up to. 

So Eliza extended a hand, helping Maria back to her feet and toward the shower that they’d installed downstairs once it became the unofficial play floor. 

Sometimes Eliza liked to daydream about what some of her friends might say if they chose to open the wrong door during a party. The most recent addition to their collection was a lovely St Andrew’s Cross and it wasn’t as if it could be dismantled. Only pushed to the side in the room they called ‘storage.’ 

Angelica, well, Eliza didn’t want to know what she would think. It was up there with the idea of Alex finding out. He wouldn’t be mean about it- but Eliza doubted her private life would stay her private life for long considering his mouth. That being said, Hercules would probably enjoy advice on a gag or two. Maybe Eliza would get him one for Christmas.

The main play room was next door. Before Maria it’d been an at home gym, boasting a wall of mirrors and still holding the old bowflex machine. Eliza might not use it that often for working out, but it did have some fantastic uses in terms of bondage. During the day it looked innocent enough, though when the sliding doors of the walk-in closet were pushed to one side their wall of impact implements became visible. 

“Here-” Eliza pulled out the folding shower chair they’d invested in last year- “Kneel in this.”

Maria considered it a moment before climbing on. Pressed the outside of each knee against the arms of the chair while she gripped the back, ass thrust out in a rather appealing stance. One Eliza wished she had more time to take advantage of. 

Another time. Maybe they could even use the chair outside of the shower, after all, it had a wider seat, making it much more suited for this sort of them.

“You did so good today,” Eliza informed her as she rubbed the washcloth over her back. “You made me very pleased. I think I’m going to add a knot to your crotch rope to reward you. Would you like that?”

Maria nodded, and Eliza almost chided her for not using her words before realizing that the gag was still in place. So she laid the washcloth on Maria’s ass so that she could unbuckle the strap. Placed it on the side, next to the soap while making a mental note to grab it during cleanup. 

Aware that Maria’s jaw was probably sore, even if the gag hadn’t been in that long in the grand scheme of things, Eliza massaged near the joint. Kissed the top of Maria’s head before pulling her in for a real kiss. Nipped at her bottom lip before pulling away. 

Used the rag from Maria’s back to wash Maria’s chest and arms, but grabbed a clean one to run through her lower lips. Technically Eliza didn’t have to wash Maria there, but she enjoyed making Maria squirmed. Knew that the fabric was rough on the clit, and even harsher against the opening when Eliza used two fingers to push it just inside.

“Do you think you could come like this?” Eliza asked, curious. 

It took Maria a few beats to answer. “Maybe?”

That didn’t seem too sure, but Eliza had always found it hard to drop an idea once it occurred to her. “You ought to try because this is the only way you’re coming before dinner.”

“Sadist.” Maria pressed her forehead against the shower wall, rocking her hips back onto Eliza’s fingers.

Because she wasn’t entirely unkind, Eliza used her thumb to rub at the skin just next to Maria’s clit. Didn’t want to get her too overwhelmed, but she also wanted to help move things along. “And yet you love me.”

Maria grinned at her before exhaling sharply. “Going to regret this, a little more in, please.”

Complying meant losing the fabric that she’d been using on Maria’s clit, but it was worth it for the full body shudder that pressing into her G-spot caused. Considering the circumstances, she let Maria do most of the work, though she did dig the tip of her nail just under the clit when her hips sped up, dragging a sob out of Maria.

As gently as possible, Eliza pulled the rag out before kissing Maria’s face. “Beautiful. You ready to dry off and get tied up?”

“For you-” Maria leaned forward to steal a kiss of her own- “Always.”


End file.
